1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote processing machine and a banknote processing method, in which a cassette accommodation unit detachably accommodates a cassette configured to store a banknote therein and to feed out the stored banknote.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in stores such as a convenience store and a supermarket, a money change machine is provided in a front area where a store clerk exchanges cash with a customer, and a money processing unit is provided in a backyard area where no customers are allowed to enter. In such stores, after the business hours, the money is collected from the money change machine provided in the front area, and stored in the money processing unit provided in the backyard area. Therefore, the money is managed by the money processing unit in the backyard area during the nighttime. Before the business hours on the next day, the money (change fund) used as change for the money change machine in the front area is dispensed from the money processing unit in the backyard area, and the dispensed change fund is stored in the money change machine in the front area. A security guard of a security company periodically collects the money from the money processing unit provided in the backyard area. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 09-161124 discloses a money change machine of the type provided in the front area.
However, as described above, the money is managed by the money processing unit in the backyard area during the nighttime, and the money is left only in the money processing unit. Therefore, it is only necessary for a robber who invades in the store to raid the one place of the money processing unit in the backyard area, and there is a risk that the robber robs the money from the money processing unit before the security guard of the security company arrives at the store. Conventionally, as described above, after the business hours, the money is collected from the money change machine provided in the front area, and stored in the money processing unit provided in the backyard area. Additionally, before the business hours on the next day, the money (the change fund) used as the change in the money change machine in the front area is dispensed from the money processing device provided in the backyard area, and stored in the money change machine provided in the backyard area. Therefore, unfortunately the store clerk takes a lot of trouble.